So-called home automation systems generally include sensors, cameras, and the like that provide data to a computing device such as a central controller. The central controller may then provide information relating to events, the environment, and so forth, in a building such as a home. For example, a home automation system may detect temperature conditions, moisture conditions, smoke and/or fire conditions, possible break-ins, etc. In some instances a home automation system may be configured to automatically request emergency services upon detecting certain conditions, e.g., to call “911” emergency services or the like upon detecting a fire, possible break-in, etc. In other instances, some or all conditions reported by a home automation system may require a user decision and action to request emergency services. When a user is present in a building, apartment, suite, etc. that includes a home automation system, the user can act on information from the home automation system as appropriate to seek emergency services, e.g., by dialing an emergency service, e.g., a “911” service.